


The Healing of Twin Flames: NSFW Extra Chapter

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Allusions to Past Sexual Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Gentle Sex, Healing, Healing Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Purring Keith (Voltron), Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron), Switching, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), discussed it's in the past, discussion of past relationships, for Keith then, for shiro, he doesn't have an alien dick he just has Galra strength and his eyes change, minor Galra biology, on Shiro's part, together and for Keith by choice, unintential self edging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: Explicit NSFW extra fromThe Healing of Twin FlamesShiro wants it good, wants it gentle, sweet, warm. He’s never thought that deeply about sex being anything other than electrifying fun, a connection, a pleasure, but he wants this sex toheal.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Healing of Twin Flames: NSFW Extra Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags carefully, if you have read the main story you know what kind of traumas to expect them talking about. This is more emotional and unsexy than it is sexy but I did my best to make it both and make it natural. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **More In-depth TW Spoilers:** Keith talks about Adam and Shiro's sexual relationship and talks about how he thought about it when he was an underage teenager. He also watched Shiro and Adam preform sexual acts (no actual sex,) while being underage. There's also talks about Keith's past sexual abuse in a passing manner, but there is nothing explicitly said about it. When they switch Keith loses himself a little when he goes Galra but he's just super horny, he's in control he's just afraid of feeling good. Once they get used to having sex Keith can control it better and definitely goes Galra when he's bottoming too, it's just a lot his first time, so many emotions.

“So how do you want to do this?” Shiro asks, sitting back on the bed. Keith takes his spot opposite him, looking a little perplexed by the question. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Uh, like, as far as positions go? Adam and I used to—I,” Shiro sighs, flinching at his own slip-up, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, bad time to bring him up, huh?” 

Here they were, finally going to, probably, have sex for the first time, and Shiro is ruining it by mentioning Adam. Just thinking about it makes anxiety grab a hold of his heart, a sense of unease settling in. Keith gives him a reassuring grin, grabbing the hem of Shiro’s shirt.

“I don't mind,” Keith answers, shrugging. “What did you like to do with him?”

“Keith,” Shiro pleads.

“I want to know, Shiro. What did you use to like to do?” he asks, looking fairly comfortable as he tugs on the shirt. Shiro watches him for a moment, searching for any sign that he’s pushing himself. Keith just smiles back, undisturbed. 

“Well, we used to take turns. It was fun, and kept things interesting. And it takes the pressure of preparation off any one person,” Shiro answers, a pout on. 

“Is that not what happened with Curtis?” Keith hums, nearly yanking at his shirt until Shiro got the hint. Pulling it over his head, Shiro watches Keith’s careful consideration as his rough fingers run against Shiro’s sides. 

“Everyone has their own preferences. Let's not talk about it,” Shiro sighs, feeling put out for all kinds of reasons. It’s not good etiquette to bring up exes, and Shiro has managed to bring up both of his major ones. The fact that Keith doesn’t seem bothered by it was even more unnerving than the fact that they are talking about them in the first place. “You're really okay with just talking about them like this?” 

“Not really,” Keith answers, pursing his lips, fingers trailing across Shiro’s skin in a lazy, exploratory manner. “I like talking about you and Adam I guess. That's weird isn't?” he asks as he pulls his hands back to his own lap. 

“Maybe a little,” Shiro laughs. “But I don't mind.”

Taking advantage of his stillness, Shiro leans over and pulls Keith’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it off the bed. “That's good,” Keith says, smiling that perfect grin of his. Shiro can’t be sure if he was talking about them both being significantly less clothed, or about how Shiro doesn’t mind Keith’s strange lack of concern over discussing Adam and Shiro’s sex lives. 

“So, yeah, did you have any preference or?” Shiro asks, trying to get back on point. Keith blinks at him like he doesn’t understand what Shiro was saying, before a red flush covers his cheeks and a twisted frown appears on his perfect lips. 

“Oh. Uh—I've never really thought about it, I guess. I just did what I was told.” 

Whatever arousal Shiro had felt below the belt immediately cools, his stomach souring at the thought. He tries not to think too deeply about what those before him subjected Keith too, he can only promise to give Keith everything he deserves now. The awkward atmosphere from before was nothing compared to it now, but Shiro has no idea how to make it better. Keith gives an uncomfortable shrug, his shoulders tense. Shiro knows it is more because he caused it than the actual subject itself which breaks Shiro’s heart more than anything. 

“I used to wonder how you'd do it,” Keith admits, looking a little bashful, and desperate for the silence to end. “How you and Adam had sex. What it was like. What you'd do if it was me.” 

“You did?” Shiro chokes, both of their faces blazing a hot, embarrassed, red as they thought about it. Keith shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner before forcing them back down to his side, his fingers twitching like he wanted to hide himself but wouldn’t. 

“Yeah—I think that's kind of why I like talking about you and Adam,” Keith continues, flushed and flustered, but powering through for Shiro’s sake. “You two were my first understanding of like, how sex could be nice. With the right person.” 

The silence between them lasts a full five seconds before a thought pops into Shiro’s head and he groans into his hands, realizing what Keith was talking about. 

“Are you talking about the time you walked in on us?” Shiro cries, suddenly mortified at the memory flooding back to him. Keith had run in on them once, getting way too frisky for a public space when they were first becoming friends. Shiro had been so mortified he didn’t let Adam near him for a whole two weeks, and they never got heated in even a semi-public space again. 

“I mean, I don't know,” Keith mumbles, hiding his face in his hands as he turns away from Shiro. “You two were so sweet to each other—I just thought it was nice.” 

“How long were you watching!?” Shiro shrieks, that did not sound like what you could deduce from just walking in. 

“Not that long,” Keith argues, pausing a second before putting his hands down and looking at Shiro bashfully. “Maybe a little longer than I should have?” 

The thought is so scandalous, so impossible, that Keith had seen way too much of his new found friend and at the time self-proclaimed mentor, Shiro breaks down into laughter at the ridiculousness of it. Keith starts laughing too, and Shiro plants a firm kiss on his lips. “God—just so you know I'm not into that.” 

“I don't know, you two were doing a lot more than what the Garrison would consider proper conduct for a public lounge,” Keith teases. “You might have awakened something, maybe we should test it out.” 

“No way!” Shiro laughs, as he kisses him again, pulling Keith onto his lap. “That was Adam’s idea, and I swear to god I swore of sex for a month after that, I was so mortified.” 

“That’s fine, I don’t think I’d be into sharing, even if it’s just the view,” Keith says, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, biting Shiro’s lip and giving him a kiss. “What would you do to me, Takashi? I’ve been wondering for years, don’t keep me waiting now.” 

Any leftover laughter was completely wiped from Shiro’s lips, his breath caught as he stares at his best friend, his dick swelling at the provocative words. “Didn’t know you’d be into dirty talk,” Shiro accuses. Keith smirks leaning back, pulling Shiro with him until they rearrange themselves against the bed. 

“I didn’t know either, despite everything I’m still a virgin to making love, Shiro,” Keith says, almost holding it together until he snorts, giggles falling out of his lips as Shiro growls. 

“You’re such a brat,” he complains half-heartedly. “I’m serious though, I need to know what you’re comfortable with, Keith.” 

“I’m telling you I don’t know, I’ve never been with someone I loved before. Just do what you want with me, Takashi, I trust you,” Keith whispers, soft and sincere unlike his teases before. Shiro gulps, kissing him again, trying to ground himself but feeling his heart about to burst out of his chest. 

“We should have—have a safe word,” Shiro stutters when he pulls back. “If you don’t end up liking something.” 

“What, you want me to say Voltron or something?” Keith says, that shit-eating grin on his face again. Shiro rolls his eyes, but figures that would work so he nods. Keith cards his fingers through Shiro’s short hair and sighs. “Yeah, okay. I’ll say Voltron, should be lame enough to kill the mood right? Just get on with it, Shiro. You’ve been my wet dream since I was like fifteen.” 

“Careful, you’re going to inflate my ego saying things like that,” Shiro says with a laugh, running his hands along Keith’s sides.

"Maybe it needs some inflating," Keith argues, and Shiro laughs some more, giving him a sweet kiss. 

Thinking about Keith’s past for just a second, Shiro resolves to make Keith’s first time with him memorable enough, sweet enough, to overwrite anything that happened to him in the past. “I’m going to enter you this first time, is that okay?” 

“That’s fine,” Keith says, seeming relaxed in an unconcerned way that would be off-putting to most, but at the very least settled Shiro’s nerves. Keith trusts him, and he didn’t seem to be stressed by the idea of letting Shiro take him. 

Shiro grabs his pants and shuffles them off, Keith following suit. When their underwear comes off Shiro spends a few moments staring, fingers gently tracing the scars there. He’s seen Keith naked more than a handful of times now, but this time it felt different. They were different, and knowing their story made the skin below his fingertips all the more precious, the more in need of love. 

Shiro felt his mind drifting before the shock of cold hands brought him back, Keith’s knuckles brushing against the base of Shiro’s dick. “You can touch,” Shiro tells him, Keith looking at him before wrapping his slim fingers around it. His fingertips were cool, unlike their usual heat. He was nervous. 

Running his hand up and down the length, it felt as though it was less for pleasure and more as if Keith was examining it. Feeling a little embarrassed by the inspection Shiro leans in for a kiss, trying to distract the other. Shiro reminds himself it's only fair, afterall Shiro had been ogling his scars, neither of the actions particularly sexy. The tongue in his mouth seems to efficiently distract Keith, his hands reaching up to Shiro’s hair pulling him in deeper. Escaping the hold for air, Shiro smeared kisses along Keith’s cheek, along his jaw, nipping at the skin there, enjoying the fingers digging into his scalp. Kissing and nipping at Keith’s neck, his chest, his abs, following the course mapped out by his hands. 

“I’m going to take my time,” Shiro murmurs against the soft skin just below Keith’s belly button. Sitting up and grabbing the lube they had placed on the bedside dresser. Keith spreads his legs a little further, making room for Shiro as he settles against their pillows. Lying down on his stomach, Shiro slides his finger against Keith’s entrance in slow, gentle movements, pressing the tight ring of muscle. “Just tell me if it’s too much.” 

“Alright,” Keith breathes, hands gripping the sheets under him as he relaxes into the position, letting Shiro feel him. Distantly, Shiro registers how alarming it is that Keith could force himself to relax when he can feel the tension in him. His body is loose, but Shiro can feel the nerves under it all. Figuring waiting would only make Keith more nervous, and ramp up his own anxiety, Shiro presses his finger against the tight hole firmly. The muscle gives way under the insistent pressure, Shiro’s finger sliding into the first knuckle with a certain amount of ease. 

Keith’s breathing is slow, steady, practiced, nearly clinical. It makes Shiro grimace, twists his heart, and he tries to angle his head so Keith can’t see his own apprehension. It isn’t about the past, it is about making Keith feel good in this moment, he reminds himself. 

With that in mind Shiro leans down and kisses the head of Keith’s cock, lying half hard against his stomach. Keith sucks in a sharp breath, Shiro sinks his finger in further as he goes down on him, sucking at the hot and soft flesh until it’s hard and Keith is gasping. 

“Shiro,” Keith whines, “Shiro, stop!” 

Shiro pulls off immediately, shoulders tight with tension as he looks up at Keith whose face is beet red and his skin slick with sweat. “What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” 

“No, I’m fine, I just—I was going to come,” Keith chokes, looking almost panicked as he stares down at him. 

“From just that?” Shiro blurts out, brain short circuiting. He has barely begun, and Keith is telling him it was too much, he can’t understand it. 

“No one’s—that was my first—no one’s touched me like  _ that _ ,” Keith argues, looking frustrated. 

“You’ve never had a blowjob?” Shiro asks, suddenly perking up. A small part of him is angry but a bigger part of him is grateful he could give a new joyful experience to Keith. 

“Why would I?" Keith says with a shrug, looking at him like he was stupid. “Honestly, it’s stressing me out a bit. You’re being too considerate. I’m already ready.” 

“You’re not even close to being ready. And if you’re going to cum, that’s fine, cum. In my mouth even,” Shiro says, grinning at the shocked look on Keith’s face. “I don’t care what they did Keith, I’m going to take care of you. Just enjoy it, and if you don’t, you know what to say.” 

“I’m not going to say it,” Keith challenges, and Shiro hopes he won’t as he goes back to Keith’s dick, licking up the side and kissing the head. “Shiro—really.” 

“Cum, Keith,” Shiro instructs him, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. Keith squirms and bucks, Shiro bobbing his head on his hot pulsing dick, finger still gently inside him, as far as it could go. Shiro has a good rhythm going, feeling Keith resisting coming in his mouth, when he pulls the finger out slowly, pumping back in just as gently. A contrast with his mouth, which he keeps moving fast and sucking hard. Keith shouts, hands grabbing Shiro’s head and forcing him down, cumming right into the back of Shiro’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Shiro groans, grinding against the bed after he swallows half of Keith’s load, letting the rest drip back onto him once Keith’s hands ease up. “God, Keith. You’re so good.” 

“You’re crazy,” Keith counters, looking exasperated and flushed. “I’m sorry. Are you okay? I shouldn’t have held you down like that—I don’t know why I did.” 

“It’s fine,” Shiro hums. “I liked it. If you want we could try some good old fashion face-fucking next time.” Taking his time to get some more lube, Shiro watches Keith sputter. Pumping his finger in and out of Keith as the other shakes gently, overstimulation not stopping him. “What’s a Galra’s refractory period like?” 

“Short,” Keith answers, throwing an arm over his eyes. “They fuck like rabbits.”

“Is that true for you?” Shiro grins, feeling a little giddy at the thought. It was good if that was true, Shiro wants to make sure Keith has as many orgasms as possible. 

“If masturbation has taught me anything,” Keith replies, sighing. “What are you planning, Takashi?” 

“The rest of our night,” Shiro responds, a laugh on his lips. Keith jerks as Shiro pushes a second digit inside. “Just relax, baby.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“I know,” Shiro says with a laugh. 

The fist Keith puts against his mouth, biting the finger as he holds Shiro’s head gently, letting Shiro open him up with his fingers, is so sexy Shiro might be drooling just watching. “You’re so gorgeous.” 

Keith lights up a bright red and says nothing, averting his eyes for a moment before looking back at him. “Shiro, it’s fine, add another.” 

“I told you, I’m going to take my time,” Shiro says, a mischievous grin on as he moves to lick and suck Keith’s thighs, using his Altean hand to prop one leg up on his shoulder, rolling the soft flesh there with his teeth. Keith jerks under him, gasping again, his toes curling and uncurling, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

Shiro can’t help his grin, curling his fingers slightly. With a yelp a hand stops Shiro from moving, Keith’s eyes looking wild as they stare at each other. “You okay?” Shiro asks, cheeks flushed but concerned as Keith looks from Shiro’s face down to the fingers currently in his ass and back again. 

“Y—yeah,” he stutters, “M’fine. Just—kiss. Can you kiss me if you’re going to take forever?” 

It’s such a silly question, but Shiro doesn’t point that out. Doesn’t want Keith to feel self conscious as he moves up his body, lying down at his side, leaning in to bite those lips, licking his way inside and relishing the way Keith clings to him. Slow, so slow he wouldn’t know he was doing anything if it wasn’t for the way Keith keens and arches against him, he starts curling his fingers again, rubbing against that sweet spot inside. 

Shiro lets Keith take the lead in the kiss, accepting a hot tongue running along his, against the inside of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, spit pooling between them. It’s messy. Shiro usually hates messy kissing, but watching Keith’s eyes grow dark, a slight shift in their shape, yellow tinging the edges, was so sexy he could never find it in himself to care. 

Just as he promised, he’s slow, taking his time pumping his fingers inside Keith, curling and scissoring, moving in time with Keith’s squirms and wiggles, his dick growing hard between them despite cumming only minutes ago. Keith’s hands wander along Shiro’s back, following his spine, tracing scars as they kiss. He’s panting as he pulls back, looking at Shiro with wide dark eyes and a deep flush. “Takashi.” 

“Yeah?” Shiro hums, smiling at the other as they catch their breaths, teasing a third finger around the rim. Keith stares at him, Shiro isn’t sure what he’s looking for, but the awe in his eyes is reassuring. “Feel good?” 

“Yes,” Keith says, nodding, dragging a leg against Shiro’s. “You?” 

“Never better,” Shiro laughs, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Ready for another?” 

“You’re the one who wants to keep waiting,” Keith mumbles, hooking his ankle around Shiro’s leg. “Do you always take this long?” 

“Sometimes,” Shiro says, placing another kiss to Keith’s cheek, watching his eyes flutter closed as he presses a third finger inside. “Do you hate it?” 

“Not,” Keith starts, breathing a little harsher, “not really. I was just wondering if this is a first time thing or an every time thing.” 

“It’s a ‘first time’, and ‘whenever we feel like it’ kind of thing,” Shiro laughs. “Sorry, I know it’s a lot.” 

“It’s fine,” Keith reassures, cracking his eyes back open to watch. His hands travel around Shiro’s waist and to his dick, fingers hovering, glancing up at Shiro. Nodding, Keith takes the cue and touches his cock, this time with both hands, fingers flitting across the hot skin, feather light before growing firm, more confident. “You’re really big.”

Shiro barks out a laugh at that, twitching in Keith’s loosening grip as he stills, trying to get a hold of himself. Keith was going to make him cum at this rate, and they haven’t gotten anywhere yet. “I hope that’s a good thing.” 

“It’s not a bad thing?” Keith reasons, a laugh on his own lips. “What about this? Is this an every time thing?” 

“What?” 

“Talking,” Keith says, shrugging, “laughing. Feels very, I don’t know, casual.” 

“Sex should be fun,” Shiro answers, unable to help the serious tone his voice takes. “It’s an every time thing, at least with me it will be. Though, maybe casual isn’t the best word for it. I’d shoot more for fun and sexy,” he jokes, trying to lighten up the mood again.

Keith snorts, but he smiles gently and kisses Shiro. “It’s fun, and you  _ are _ sexy.” 

“Good to know,” Shiro says, kissing his cheek, his nose, his lips. Watches his eyes flutter closed as Shiro licks into his mouth, savoring the moan that escapes between them, the way he clenches down on his fingers as he pumps them in, slow and steady. “Think you’re ready?” 

“Very,” Keith promises, voice a little too eager, maybe impatient. Shiro smiles, shifting them so Keith can have a pillow under him, pulling his hips up to Shiro’s lap, stretching his hole open with three fingers and watching it remain pliant and giving. Keith’s face scrunching up in embarrassment as Shiro watches, grabbing more lube. 

“Next time I’d like to eat you out,” Shiro confesses. Keith chokes on his spit, but says nothing, face a tomato red, eyes focused somewhere behind them. “If you’d like that.” 

Keith clears his throat twice, looking incredibly uncomfortable for a moment before giving a tiny nod of assent. “Won’t know until we try,” he mutters. Shiro smiles but doesn’t say anything, not wanting to make Keith any more embarrassed. 

Pouring lube into his hand, Shiro works on slicking himself up quick, not wanting to risk blowing right there as he watches the hungry curiosity on Keith’s face. Doesn’t want to lose it watching Keith roll his lip between his teeth, his eyes following Shiro’s movements. 

“Ready?” Shiro asks, lining them up, rubbing the tip against the soft flesh. 

“Yeah,” Keith says, letting out a deep breath, wrapping his hands around the sheets. “Ready.” 

Shiro holds his breath as he presses in, slow, so slow his thighs are shaking. Keith breathes in measured breaths, his fingers nearly tearing through the bedsheets, a fang biting his lip. Once Shiro is fully seated they both let out a big sigh of relief. It’s so in unison they both look at each other in surprise, laughter bubbling in Shiro’s throat, a smile on Keith’s lips. 

Keith reaches up and wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him in close for a kiss. Shiro keeps one hand firmly on the bed, trying not to jostle them too much, not until Keith is ready. “Takashi,” Keith whispers, a full body shiver running down Shiro’s spine. “You’re inside me.” 

“I am,” Shiro breaths, looking back at him with hooded eyes. “How does it feel?” 

“You’re huge,” Keith says first, a wet laugh leaving his mouth. “But it doesn't hurt. I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you more,” Shiro counters, kissing him. They stay there a moment, kissing and petting each other as they wait for Keith to get used to the invading pressure. Keith’s eyes grow misty, Shiro’s following suit as he thinks about what could be going through his mind. “Love you so much.” 

“Y—yeah,” Keith says, voice tight, like he’s holding back tears. “Love you so much.”

Once Shiro thinks they are ready he leans back onto his knees, grabbing Keith’s hips firmly. “I’m going to move, love.” 

“Finally,” Keith teases. Shiro can tell he doesn’t mean it, but would never call him out on it. They are both nervous, but so far so good. Shiro starts gently rocking his hips, Keith choking and grabbing at the bedsheets again. “Ah—Shiro.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees, a knot in his throat. “Just relax, I’ve got you.” 

The mesmerizing drag of cock in a warm inviting heat, the way Keith’s eyes are in a continuous fight to stay open, to watch. His slim fingers clutching at anything and everything as if they don’t know what to do. Running down the bed, up Shiro’s arms, holding himself steady before traveling to Shiro’s face, pulling him down for sweet kisses, then restarting the cycle. Shiro wants it good, wants it gentle, sweet, warm. He’s never thought that deeply about sex being anything other than electrifying fun, a connection, a pleasure, but he wants this sex to  _ heal _ . He wants this sex, this grind and meld of sweating bodies to leave Keith in complete bliss. To right every wrong. 

Tongues and teeth and gasps and moans, calloused fingers coaxing and giving. The panting in Shiro’s ears as he holds Keith close, whispers of his name and the brush of lips against his neck. Grabbing hands pull him low, so low he engulfs Keith’s body, pressed up against each other as best as they can, Keith’s legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper with a groan that tightens Shiro’s stomach and causes a stutter in the cant of his hips. 

He lifts his hands up to Keith’s face then. Slowing down as they lay there in a lazy and deep grind, kissing him, breathing in every little sound that escapes those lips. Lets his human hand run through thick tresses, pushing his hair until it’s all off of Keith’s perfect face, holds his bangs back as they kiss, fingers curling around the soft ends. 

Keith pulls back with a start. “I don’t—I don’t like hair pulling,” he confesses. 

Shiro kisses the corner of his mouth, lets his lips brush against it as he talks. “Not going to pull it, just want to see you.” He’s glad to hear it anyways though, to know Keith is thinking about what he wants, what he doesn’t want. "You're so beautiful, Keith."

"O—oh." His fingers curl against Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro closes his eyes as he leans up and kisses his forehead, his hairline, breathing in. “Takashi?” Keith asks, voice almost timid, his eyes still wet with emotion.

“That’s really not going to be good for me,” Shiro muses, letting their foreheads rest together as he slows his hips, trying to pull himself back from the edge. 

“What is?” 

“How you say my name,” Shiro groans in exasperation. “It’s definitely going to be a sex thing.” 

“A what?” Keith asks, voice louder, confusion clear on his face. 

“It’s a long story, let's talk about it later?” Shiro pleads, though the added reminder of Matt’s conversation definitely helps cool him off a bit. Sitting back on his calves giving Keith a smooch before he does, Shiro took hold of Keith’s right thigh, lifting it up. “Ready to get a little flexible?” 

Keith hums, looking like he wants answers in that moment and not later before nodding, eyes widening as Shiro pulls his leg up. The first thrust Shiro can tell he's found something good, Keith’s hands fly to Shiro’s arm, to his hip, clawing, holding him tightly. Shiro bends, lets Keith reach up for him like he knows he wants to, lets him wrap his arms around his back as he pushes forward, opening Keith up further with the stretch.

“Shiro!” Keith yelps, fingers digging to his back, grunts of pleasure escaping his mouth. “Ah—ah, Shiro! Takashi!” 

“Yeah,” Shiro groans, Keith’s insides spasming around him. “Yeah, that’s it baby. Do you like that?” 

Keith’s crying now, not the wet edge of held back feelings, but full and fat tears leaking out of his eyes, gasps of pleasure leaving his red bitten lips. “Fuck—fuck—Takashi,” he moans.

“That’s it—that’s it, Keith. Love you,” Shiro grunts, placing hot open kisses to his mouth. He can feel the tension growing inside his body, picking up the pace more than he has before, Keith arching into him, bucking against him as best he can. “I love you.”

“Takashi,” Keith cries, sobbing as they move together. Shiro keeps them going together, grinding into that spot that made Keith burst into tears and quake, squeezing his thighs around his waist, asking for more. “Takashi, go faster.” 

“Okay, okay,” Shiro promises, chasing Keith’s pleasure. Wants so badly for it, he grabs Keith’s weeping cock that has been bouncing between them and pumps it in time. “Cum, sweetheart. It’s okay.” 

Keith's scream is silent, fingers digging angrily into Shiro’s back as his whole body tenses up, clenching around Shiro, cum splattering on their chests. Tears free-flowing down his cheeks as he comes down, Shiro pulling out before he could be brought over the edge. Keith, his beautiful Keith, there in his arms, shaking as he opens wet eyes, reaching up and pulling Shiro in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Love you,” Keith whimpers. “Shiro, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Shiro says, and tears well up in his own eyes. “Keith, I love you so much.” 

“You feel so good,” Keith whispers, a gentle admission. “You make me feel so good.” 

“You should always feel good, Keith. I want you to always feel good,” Shiro tells him, rubbing his sides soothingly. 

“I do, I do when I’m with you,” Keith says, tears still streaming out of his eyes as he looks right into Shiro’s soul. “I feel so loved when I’m with you.”

It’s earth shattering, the sob that escapes Keith as Shiro pulls him into a hug, lying them against the bed, squeezing him tight. Tears and snot escaping them as they lay there in the wake of what they had done together. Keith’s voice shaky, hiccups escaping him, calling Shiro’s name over and over again. Shiro continues to pet him, kiss him, respond with murmurs of reassurance through his own tears and stuffy nose. 

Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever had a post-coital realization like this, but the sheer overwhelming sense of love and regret shakes him. Regret that he couldn’t somehow take all the pain away, that he couldn’t have somehow got his shit together long before. He loves him. He loves him so much. Keith deserves  _ everything _ good the universe has to offer. Shiro wants to give it to him. 

“You didn’t cum,” Keith says later, after they’ve both calmed down. A look of despair in his eyes as he sits up, distancing them. “God, god this must suck for you. Shiro—I’m so sorry.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Shiro whispers, following him, wiping away at the drying tear tracks along his cheek. “Keith, I’m happy. I hope I made that good for you.” 

“It was amazing, it was perfect,” Keith promises, looking distressed. “But I want you to feel good too—not just for you to take care of me.” 

“It’s a privilege to take care of you,” Shiro hums, “don’t worry about it. We don’t have to do anything else. I’m happy with this.” Shiro loves sex, but this doesn’t have to be anything else, anything more. Not today, not ever. For Keith, he would never mind. 

“But I’m not,” Keith says, stubbornly. “I want you to feel good too. I could—well, maybe if it’s my hand, or if you want to go again. I—I don’t know about using my mouth, maybe next time, but I’m. Not sure I’m ready for that, if that’s okay.” He finishes looking anxious but hopeful. 

“That’s more than okay!” Shiro answers. “Keith, you never have to do anything you don’t want to do. Now, or ever.” 

“I don’t know if I actually don’t want to,” Keith argues, rubbing at his eyes, looking to the side with a shrug. “It’s just— I don’t know, I might like it if it’s you. I won’t know if I don’t try. I just need a little more time.” 

“Take all the time you need,” Shiro promises, “we can just leave it here tonight Keith.”  _ Or forever _ , he doesn’t say, doesn’t want to upset Keith more. “I don’t want you to feel obligated.” 

“Shiro, just let me make you feel good,” Keith pleads, taking hold of his hands, his eyes gazing determinedly back into Shiro’s. “Stop making it all about me, believe me. Don’t try to read any further than what I’m saying, I want you to feel good. I could even do it again, it was that amazing.” He adds, a fresh flush on his cheeks, a wiry grin on his lips. 

Shiro feels himself blush despite himself, placing a chaste kiss to the red skin as he takes a deep breath. He wants to trust Keith, it would be cruel not to. Crueler still, to deny Keith what he wants. “Well,” he concedes, with a heavy but teasing sigh, “I had a plan before this, actually. I don’t have an alien stamina so I couldn’t finish with you, but I figured this time, if you wanted, you could try fucking me.” 

“Y—yeah, okay,” Keith swallows, staring at Shiro with wide eyes. “What, uh, what should I do?” 

“For right now? Just lie here and look pretty,” Shiro jokes with a wink, pushing Keith gently against the bed, kissing the corner of his lips. “I’m going to get ready, and then I’m going to ride you until you forget your name.” 

“Won’t be hard,” Keith chuckles, face flushed, obediently lying on their bed. “You’ve already succeeded at it twice.” 

“Yeah?” Shiro grins, getting up on his knees as he grabs the lube. He’s quicker with himself, efficient, unkind, dick coming back to life between him as Keith stares, mouth open. 

“Yeah,” Keith mutters, licking his lips as he watches Shiro pump into himself, eyes flickering to Shiro’s face. “You really were planning this, huh?” 

“Was hoping, anyways. And I wasn’t sure what you would be comfortable with,” Shiro says, sighing as his robotic hand catches him at just the right angle.

“Just so you know,” Shiro warns as he scoots forward, straddling Keith’s hips. “I like it a little on the rough side, but tell me if it’s too rough for you.” 

“Okay,” Keith says, grabbing hold of Shiro’s hips, steading himself more than Shiro. Shiro admires the way his half hard cock lies against his stomach, valiantly rising to the challenge of a third orgasm. It didn’t take much to coax it back to its full hardness, jutting up proud as Shiro rocked back onto his fingers. 

Shiro felt a grin over take him as he poured lube over it, letting Keith coat himself. “Feel good, sweetheart?” 

“I might not last long,” Keith answers, as honest and straightforward as he always is. Shiro hums in amusement as he brushes aside Keith’s hands, taking hold and lining them up. 

“Doesn’t seem like that will be much of a problem though,” Shiro muses, slowly sinking down around the head. His eyes fall shut, missing what Keith looks like but hearing him gasp and moan under him. The tip was hot, and he knew when he went down on him it had a nice shape and girth, one Shiro was eager to try. Shiro wasn’t disappointed as he sat further on Keith’s throbbing cock, sliding down it at a punishing pace, sweat starting to drip from his forehead. The stretch burned something delicious. 

“God, Keith,” Shiro groans, shifting his hips and hearing his love whimper under him. “You have such a lovely cock.”

“Shiro,” Keith chokes, and Shiro laughs. 

“You wanted the dirty talk,” Shiro teases, ignoring his own embarrassment and excitement. He couldn’t let Keith have the upperhand with his innocent comments that had Shiro’s head spinning. “Let me do the work for a bit, and then you can do what you want, okay?”

Keith grunted, nodding his head, gripping Shiro’s hips again, squeezing them as if to reassure Shiro he wouldn’t move. Shifting his knees till he could get better leverage, Shiro started to rock them together, getting used to the slide and tug, feeling his stomach clench up at every drag. Keith wasn’t the only one who wouldn’t last. 

“You’re doing so good,” Shiro promises, leaning down to lick into his mouth, smiling as Keith nips at his lips on his way up. Their kisses are still sloppy, but Keith has been proving himself a fast learner and Shiro didn’t have the confidence to not cum from kissing alone. “How does it feel? You like that?” 

“It’s hot,” Keith says, his voice deep and guttural, eyes as wide as when they started, watching as if he wanted to take it all in. “What about you? Do you like that?” 

“Love it,” Shiro hums, starting to bounce himself on Keith’s lap, getting himself in a comfortable rhythm. “It’s okay if you can’t hold back, I know it can be hard.”

“Don’t—I don’t want to hurt you,” Keith grits out, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead, fingernails digging into Shiro’s sides. “Ah—ah—Takashi, fuck.” 

“That’s it,” Shiro groans as he feels Keith’s hips shake, tiny aborted thrusts back up against him. “It’s fine Keith, do what you want. Fuck me.” 

Yellow and black eyes stare up at him and Shiro gasps, looking at Keith as his pupils start to curve in an unnatural way. Before Shiro can mention it Keith plants his feet against the bed, thrusting up to meet Shiro, drawing out a string of moans and curses from the both of them. 

It’s hot, and slick, and their bodies slap together obscenely as Shiro tries to keep from falling while Keith pounds up into him, hands actively dragging Shiro down to meet him. Drool and spit and kisses and an itch starts to grow inside Shiro as Keith continues, a switch flipping. “Keith, Keith,” he cries, arms going to Keith’s shoulders. 

Taking his cries for the encouragement they were Shiro feels his world shifting, Keith sliding his arms under Shiro’s legs, and for a moment he’s weightless as Keith manuverus them, gravity plunging Shiro back onto Keith’s throbbing cock as he sits them up turning them over to throw Shiro against the bed, leaning over him with a feral growl, lips slamming against each other. 

“Keith—you,” Shiro starts, before choking as Keith hoists Shiro’s legs up higher, throwing them over his shoulders. “Fuck! Yeah! Like that,” Shiro yells, forcing his eyes open to watch Keith’s pupils finish reshaping from their cat eye-like appearance to full blown black circles. He feels a hint of claws on his thighs as Keith folds him in half, pounding away at such a delicious pace Shiro thought he might lose his mind. 

“Takashi,” Keith groans, his voice gruff as he moves, Shiro crying out as Keith grabs his dick. “Cum, Takashi.” 

He does, his vision going white as he cums, only the memory of Keith’s transformation behind his lids as he moans, his body shaking in pleasure. He feels Keith’s seed pulsing inside him, a moment's thought that he should have put a condom on him before letting him go to town erased by the body shaking satisfaction that Keith’s cum was filling him up. He’ll deal with the messy and gross consequences later. A moan of protest escapes him as he feels his legs slip from Keith’s shoulder.

For several moments it’s just the sound of their heart beats and breathing, and it’s perfect. 

“Shiro?” Keith calls first, voice unnaturally timid. “Takashi?” 

Shiro hums, feeling a little scrambled and a lot like he’s floating in clouds. His body is so hot, so warm, as he feels Keith petting him. “Are you okay? Was that okay?” Keith asks.

“Okay? Fuck, Keith, that was amazing,” Shiro laughs, blinking his eyes open and looking at his love who looks shocked but pleased. “What about you?” 

“Amazing,” Keith answers, with a shaky breath. “And scary, for a second. It’s like—it was a lot for a moment. I was worried I hurt you.” 

“You didn’t,” Shiro promises, reaching out to grab Keith’s hand, rubbing little circles with his thumb. 

“That wasn’t too much?” Keith asks again, trace amounts of stress left in his voice.

“That was perfect—you think you could fuck me up a wall with that strength?” Shiro asks. Keith blinks, a chuckle escaping his open mouth in disbelief. 

“Probably,” he answers. “You’d like that?” 

“How many men do you think could pick me up and not die?”

“Not many, you’re pretty heavy,” Keith says with a grin. Shiro laughs. 

“Yeah, well I wasn’t always this big. It was honestly very disappointing realizing I couldn’t get manhandled quite as easily as others,” Shiro admits, patting his stomach and smiling when Keith takes the invitation. Keith takes his position lying there, purring like a cat who caught the very large canary. 

“If that’s the case I’ll stop holding back when we spar,” Keith answers, a smug grin on as Shiro snorts. 

“You still couldn’t beat me,” Shiro challenges and Keith shrugs. 

“Maybe I like getting a little manhandled, too,” Keith says, and Shiro laughs, smiling as Keith hums. “I could do it, you know. I’m strong enough, I could fuck you standing up, easy,” Keith says confidently. 

“I look forward to testing that theory,” Shiro answers, kissing.

“Any other crazy fantasies I should know about?” Keith asks, smiling open as the purr starts to grow louder from deep inside his chest.

“Probably,” Shiro says sighing, exhaustion settling over him in his post orgasm haze. “I think I just got a new one, too.” 

“Yeah?” Keith ponders, petting Shiro’s head, pushing back his sweaty bangs. 

“Yeah, that half-Galra look you got going was definitely doing something for me,” Shiro laughs. “Might be into the whole feral cat thing.” 

Keith chokes. A pout playing on his face, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He purrs anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does this make Shiro a furry? Maybe. Final extra coming soon!!!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter!
> 
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/melonmachinery)  
> [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/grandmelon/)  
> 


End file.
